Aftermath Of Chaos
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The UK Tour was usually a time to unwind... but when things get out of control, what will be the fallout? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Hello Again

_**September 29th 2008…**_

_"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Amanda Cena!" Lillian announced as Amanda held the championship upright with pride._

_In the front row, Max and Chloe cheered and smiled._

_"About damn time she got a title opportunity." Max responded._

_"She's earned it." Chloe replied as Amanda smiled and nodded at them._

_In the backstage area, Amanda sat down with her back against the wall and the title on her lap… and Chloe and Max walked over._

_"All too much?" Chloe questioned, Amanda nodding._

_"There's someone who I thought would be here… he's been gone for over a year now, his wife and son are gone too." Amanda explained, Chloe and Max crouching down to her._

_"Sometimes, it's just too much to handle. Losing people that are always around." Max responded._

_And now that she and Chloe were near Amanda, they could see how young she was._

_"Goddamn, you're just a kid." Max replied._

_"18. But you two don't look much younger than I am. Where are your parents?" Amanda responded._

_"You don't want to know right now. Go on and celebrate, you won your match." Max replied, Amanda nodding before she stood up while holding the title and left._

_Max and Chloe stood up and looked at each other._

_"If only she knew the truth, right? Got to keep someone innocent for as long as possible." Chloe responded._

_"True. She's barely older than we are but she's grown up too fast… I know scars of pain when I see them, someone clearly roughed that girl up." Max replied._

_Chloe knew that was true…_

**Present time**_**, November 10th 2014…**_

"Martha, please just listen to me, okay? Owen wouldn't want you barring his induction into the Hall Of Fame, he'd want to be there alongside his brother." Amanda responded, the 24 year old hoping to talk Martha Hart into allowing this for the 2015 Hall Of Fame ceremony as Wrestlemania plans were already forming in advance.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised Vince talked you into this! He doesn't care about the health of his employees and you didn't know Owen!" Martha replied angrily.

"I was there in the arena that night… I actually got to meet him, I still have the autograph he signed. It was a short time but yes, I knew him as a fan. I saw the accident happen and I tried to run to the ring to check on him." Amanda explained, startling Martha. "I'm sorry you lost your husband, that your children lost their father… but he deserves to be honored and remembered by his fans and friends as well." She responded.

She heard the dial tone a second later… and Amanda put her LG Nexus 6 in her hoodie before she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders.

And turned to see 33 year old Finn Balor.

"No go?" Finn questioned.

"She hung up on me when I lost control of my mouth and told her that I knew Owen for only a few hours. I wasn't thinking when I said that." Amanda replied.

"She got under your skin and you feel like it was deliberate." Finn responded.

"When I mentioned the ceremony, she just started yelling at me. Tried to hang up but she just kept yelling and yelling and I finally admitted that Bret was the one who suggested it, which she didn't believe because she kept blaming Vince… no one could've known what would happen. And honestly, why can't Bret suggest that his brother join him in the Hall Of Fame? If anyone knew Owen better, it's his older brother." Amanda replied.

Nearby, Max and Chloe looked at each other.

"Well I'll be damned…" Max whispered, recognising Amanda.

"Have we seen her before?" Chloe questioned.

"We were at an event a few years ago and met her backstage. Her hair was a little lighter then." Max explained, noticing Amanda's hair was a chestnut brown now and pulled back into a ponytail. "She looks a little upset." She responded.

"And exhausted." Chloe replied, Max turning curious as Finn held Amanda.

"Maybe I should just call her back and apologize." Amanda responded.

"You told her what her brother in law wants, she just won't believe it." Finn replied.

Max went back a few minutes and flinched at the yelling from Martha, Max sitting down.

"Angry woman?" Chloe questioned.

"Angry widow. Her husband fell to his death 15 years ago at an event." Max explained, Chloe turning horrified.

"And the young lady there wants the good times to be remembered." Chloe replied, looking closer at Amanda… who was rubbing her head. "Max… she looks ill." She whispered, Max turning to where Amanda and Finn were.

"Stress of the business… enough of it can do that to people. You saw what I was like after…" Max responded, trailing off. Chloe didn't need her to continue, she knew already the mark that the storm and Mark Jefferson had left on her.

Finn guided Amanda to their locker room, sitting down and getting her to lie down with her head on his lap.

"Fucking migraine…" Amanda muttered as Finn removed the ponytail holder from Amanda's hair to let her achy head relax.

"Just rest now, Darlin'." Finn responded, turning the lights off halfway and rubbing her back.

"Preferably before Seth goes looking for us." Amanda replied.

Seth stormed into the backstage area, only for Max to stop him.

"Going somewhere?" Max questioned, knowing anger when she sensed it.

"You've seen a woman walk by here? 24, long dark hair, hazel eyes? She was supposed to interfere in my match and she didn't!" Seth responded.

"She's not feeling well, her friend got her to go lie down." Max explained, Seth rolling his eyes.

"You know, half the time I think he wants her tied to a chair so she can't go out of his sight." Seth responded. The moment he said that though, Max's demeanor dropped from casually curious to somewhere between shocked and disturbed.

"Why would you say that?" Max questioned, Seth looking at her and now noticing her sudden change, unable to quite work out why she seemed so negatively affected by a few words.

"It's only what I think he's after with her." Seth answered, Max's head tilting down a bit and her eyebrows lowering. "He'd have a room to just the two of them any day, keep her there so she'd never-" Seth then jumped back, taken off guard as Max had suddenly violently launched herself at him.

Chloe stepped out of the back room she'd been in as she heard Seth's surprised yelp, then Max in pain. She saw the two, Seth having grabbed Max with ease from her smaller size and had her gripped in an armlock, neither aware Chloe was there…

"Let her fucking go!" Chloe yelled. Seth noticed her then, when she had pulled her Colt revolver on him. He quickly released Max's arms and opened his arms out away from himself, though Chloe lowered the gun as soon as Max ran towards her and tightly gripped her arms around. "You're not there, Max. You escaped that place…"

Max sat up and Seth walked away in fright.

And Max and Chloe knew that the noise had echoed.


	2. Lost His Mind

_**June 2nd 2014…**_

_"There's always a plan b." Hunter said, two of the four Shield members moving towards the ropes, ready to fight Hunter and Randy… but Amanda barely had time to react._

_Amanda screamed as the chair was slammed into her right side, four sickening cracks echoing from her ribcage as she fell and Seth drove the edge of the chair into her back before whacking Roman, who also fell._

_Dean froze in horror, looking from his fallen Shield siblings to the two toned traitor. He charged at Seth but Seth whacked him repeatedly as Amanda leaned against the ropes._

_"Colby, stop!" Amanda screamed, Seth throwing the chair at her and it hitting her arms before he picked it up and bashed it into her lower back, Roman picking himself up and charging at Seth._

_Seth was down, Hunter and Randy trying to keep their best poker faces._

_"Jon, get her out of here." Hunter whispered, calling Dean by his real name and Dean taking Amanda from there as Roman nodded in agreement._

_Dean hung onto Amanda as she broke down in his arms, sobbing into his torso… she was told about the chair shots and scripted split of The Shield._

_But Seth had been the first one who had rendered life saving aid to her back in March when she nearly died… and on that level, it hurt._

_"I know, kiddo. Let it all out, don't keep it in…" Dean whispered as he lightly stroked her disheveled ponytail before they reached the trainers room._

_Seth barely had time to react backstage after the four reached it before Hunter grabbed him by his throat, Seth struggling to breathe._

_"What… the fuck-" Seth struggled to respond, Hunter punching him right in his nose._

_"Here is the fuck, Colby Daniel Lopez! I told you to only hit her twice! Not bust her back so badly that she couldn't stand or crack her ribs so that they nearly shattered to pieces! Mandy is as much a daughter to me and Stephanie as Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn are!" Hunter yelled, letting Seth go. "You better hope and pray that Mandy forgives you! If she forgives you!" He growled, storming off with Stephanie and Randy._

_As they figured, four ribs were cracked and two were broken but Amanda had no head injury__._

_But the worst part was how fast her back had bruised… to Hunter, it was horribly reminiscent of his quad injuries._

_He really hoped it wasn't that… and to his relief, it wasn't torn muscles or ligaments._

_But Amanda was distant and it was worrying…_

**Present time**_**, November 10th 2014… **_

"What did that jealous idiot do now?!" Amanda responded, her and Finn having only heard the echo as they stood up and exited the locker room… and found Chloe helping Max up to her feet. "Are you two okay? Which way did he go?" She questioned.

"That way." Chloe replied, Amanda turning to find Seth but Finn stopped her by lightly grabbing her right wrist.

"Finn, someone needs to put Seth in his place." Amanda responded.

"Not you. Stay here." Finn replied, kissing Amanda on her forehead before he left.

Finn found Seth's locker room, busting the door open and Seth turning startled when he saw him.

"Going off and punching Mandy yesterday was bad enough, you didn't need to assault another woman!" Finn responded angrily.

"She attacked me first, all I did was say that you want Mandy tied up!" Seth replied, Finn punching him and Seth stumbling back.

"Wrong choice of words, Rollins! What did I do, aside from being a good friend to Mandy, to ever cross you?! What do you find so wrong with it that you had to try to break someone's arm?!" Finn responded before he saw Amanda.

"Max is being examined by the doctors here." Amanda explained, Seth seeing pure exhaustion in her eyes. "Go off at someone else again outside of work, Seth, I won't stop him from putting you in the hospital!" She responded before she and Finn left.

And Finn held her closer to him as the momentary adrenaline had faded.

"Did he explain his side of why he did what he did?" Amanda questioned.

"Only that she attacked him first after he said I wanted you tied to a chair… in my experience, it sounds like there may have been some unknown past tied to those words that triggered Max off." Finn explained.

"He's out of his fucking mind." Amanda replied as they held each other.

In their locker room after checking on Max and Chloe, Amanda found her _Fifty Shades Of Grey_, _Fifty Shades Darker_ and _Fifty Shades Freed _books nearby when she remembered putting them back in her duffel bag.

"He'd have a room to just the two of them any day, keep her there so she'd never… that son of a bitch has been going through my stuff again!" Amanda responded, putting them in her duffel bag and Finn holding her right hand in his left one.

But to both of them, the gesture was in a friendly manner… they had no idea why Seth was upset by their closeness or was making assumptions that weren't true.

"I can at least understand why Vince doesn't like me. He thinks of you as his child." Finn responded.

"And he thinks that you're corrupting his little one. And when a father figure feels that his daughter is in over her head, he'll think irrationally." Amanda replied as Finn's left arm wrapped around her shoulders after he let go of her hand, his left arm wrapping around her waist.

The door opened and Chloe and Max saw them… and cautiously walked in.

"You both okay?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, just sore." Max responded.

"Sorry about Seth being a jackass." Amanda replied.

"We've dealt with worse people, don't worry." Max responded.

It was when Amanda and Finn were alone that Finn went cross eyed and Amanda smiled, fighting a laugh.

"Stop being so silly." Amanda responded after she lightly swatted Finn's left arm, her legs resting on his lap… and his hands rested on her sides before he tickled her, Amanda laughing as she tried to get up and Finn smiling.

The two tumbled off of the couch and to the floor, Finn resting his hands on her hips as she was on top of him.

"You okay?!" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Darlin'." Finn responded as he sat up, Amanda having moved back a bit.

Chloe backed away from the door… and smiled before going and finding Max.

"They holding up okay?" Max asked.

"Well, he got her laughing and they tumbled off of the couch. Being silly does help them relax." Chloe replied, Max smiling at that.

"Something tells me that she hasn't been able to relax lately." Max responded.

"Is that real spidey senses or did you just ask and then rewind?" Chloe questioned, a usual tone halfway between serious and comical.

"It's slightly concerning when you're getting to know my powers almost as well as I do." Max responded, glancing up at Chloe from where she sat.

"True… I kind of sensed it too, she's not good at hiding things." Chloe replied.

"Starting with that swollen eye." Max muttered, Chloe turning concerned.

"You think Seth's turned abusive?" Chloe asked.

"I think… forget just thinking about it, I can feel it. He betrayed her… and he knows it and won't accept that she's found someone who would never betray her." Max explained.

Amanda had her long sleeved slightly oversized dolman style shirt up after taking her hoodie off, seeing the scars Seth left on her back.

But she knew that despite what Seth had put her through that someone had put Max and Chloe through worse.


End file.
